customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Especially for You (Tiger Troops episode, Thevideotour1's version)
(Shero frustratedly growls, as he searches some boozers, he opens the fridge and finds a bottle of booze) * Shero: Yes... * (Shero drinks, but spits it out, discovering that it's just plain mineral water) * Shero: Water? * (Shero frustratedly looks at Tank, he realizes that he drinks the entire booze. He comes to him furiously) * Shero: Motherfucker! You drank it all! You know other people live here, right selfish prick?! * Tank: You ungrate. Cows produce more milk, while played classical music, plants grow taller, but you grow fat and ugly! * Shero: You call this shit "music"? You suck! * Tank: You wouldn't know good music, if it fucks you in this ass! * Shero: Screw you, Tank! * Tank: Shero! * Shero: And what use with you? You don't bother to feed me or give me any booze, but you yet strut your fat ass around, claiming it to be a goddamn cat lover! * Tank: Can I get a moment for peace? Just one? Get outta here, you loser! * Shero: I'm the Loser?! (growls) What did you last get laid? You're too busty to stroke your noisemaker! * Tank: (frustratedly) What?! * Shero: She's all you care about! * Tank: (frustratedly) Leave her out of this! Shero! * (Shero's door hits as a result of which the sculpture falls off the shelf on his violin, damaging them) * Shero: Miserable hater...... * Tank: (furiously) DAMN IT, SHERO!! * (Tank storms off from a room with the damaged violin) * Tank: Look, what you did to my Lola! You violated her! (hears the doorbell ring) Who is that? Fuck! * (Tank opens the door and sees Hasene) * Hasene: Watch, you tone. That monster...hideous, men-faced, freakshow pieces of..... (breathes heavily) * Tank: Alright, lady...let's just put this down. What the fuck have we done now? * (Hasene coughs) * Tank: You alright? * Hasene: SILENCE!!!!! Don't call me lady! Besides, you're bad as him! You haven't paid a cent for months. * Tank: Really? You sure? * Hasene: In years, you have taken advantage of me! I have had enough, you're both evicted, I want you out of my apartment now! I hope a big fat bone get stuck in his throat and he chokes! * Tank: Ah, the little bastard stole you fish, right? How about I tear him in half and stuff him like a Muppet as a present for your grandson? * Hasene: Meh. Too little too late. * Tank: Well, please? * Hasene: Shut up! I can't believe I'm going to say this, (coughs) but I'll give you one more day to pay out. * Tank: One day? * Shero: That's not my problem! * Tank: How? * Shero: Pay for tomorrow or I'll have the baguettes throw you out on the street! You owe my life bum! * Tank: Be reasonable. Please, wait. * Hasene: One! That's it! You have it? * Tank: Alright, then...let me get the door for you. * Shero: Goddamn it! * (He enters outside and sees Riza, Rifki ant Taco) * Shero: Why is he here?! * Rifki: It's really funny, Shero. Where have you been hiding him? * Riza: His sense of humor must come from his mother. * Shero: I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you're not wanted here! * Taco: But dad, I'm your son. * Shero: Do you have any idea how much seed I've sown, it's nothing to be proud to think they call me dad! Get lost! * Rifki: Chill out, Shero... * Shero: Stay out of it! * Taco: But dad... * Shero: Get the fuck out of here! * Taco: But... * Shero: Get moving! * Taco: It was so hard to find you and I only just got here. Farewell! * (Then Taco leaves the place) * Rifki: Dude! That was harsh, even from you. * (Tank furiously storms off to outside with the hammer) * Shero: What is this? * Tank: (approaches Shero with a raised hammer) It's time to die! NOW, your ninth life is over! Finito! Do you... (he kicks the folding stool) Understand?! * Shero: What on Earth is this now, Tank? * (Tank growls in frustration at Shero, while Rifki takes a fish, but Tank notices that and brandishes a box with his hammer, trying to hit Rifki, who escapes. Then, in fury, he knocks down the table and the grill) * Riza: C'mon, they're some facts to work out. * Rifki: Yes, no shit. * (Riza and Rifki fly off) * Tank: (takes a disc, willing to barricade the cats' entrance) Take this! (Nailing the desk entrance) Take that! Take some of these! Well...no more cats! You and I are through! Get outta here! Go! NOW!! * Shero: What are you speaking about? You're the one supposed to pay the rent! * Tank: Now one...you're your...OWN! A stray! Fetid...BASTARD!! Bastard! * (Tank enters inside, closes the door, throws out the bush, barricades the windows and throws out a photo portrait. Shero picks up the photo portrait with him and his owner)